Our Terrible Life
by NikiChaanWuvsChuu
Summary: This story is about Rin and Len's life living in the same dorm in high school and at first it's TERRIBLE will it continue being terrible?. Will they just continue arguing with each other or fall in love? LenXRin
1. Chapter 1

** Hai Haai Vocaloid lenxrin fans! I'm Niki-chan and i usually write stories about the shugo chara cast,but i recently fell in love with len and rin! So now im taking a break with shugo chara and gonna write stories for vocaloid! so umm...Let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Niki-chan does not own Vocaloid or any of it's characters!**

**Enjoy~! WARNING: THERE WILL BE CURSING AT SOME PARTS OF THE STORY! you have been warned. **

**

* * *

**

**Rin's P.O.V**

Hi my name's Rin Kagamii.(A/N:i gotta change the last name so that Len and Rin don't sound related...) An ordinary high school girl with a best friend named Miku Hatsune and a rival named Rui Kagene(A/N: Dont get me wrong! Rui is my favorite fan made vocaloid. I just needed a girl that looks exactly like Rin well almost exactly). Well I'm going to start my first year of high school...so wish me good luck..

"Rin dear,hurry up you're going to be late for you first day of high school!''

"I'm done mom i'm going bye!" I grabbed my school bag and suit case,then ran out the door. Did i mention the high school I'm going too a High School named St. Vocaloid and info said there is dorms,so my mom said I could have a dorm there. I wore the school uniform which is basically a sailor uniform blue and yellow bow, white shirt, and a blue mini skirt. I closed and locked the front door and ran out.

I took a deep breath of the spring air. You just gotta love the spring air...Well I was walking Quietly nothing was making a sound except the birds chirping. Getting to the point i heard a loud...

"RIN! HI RIN!" i saw a girl wearing the same uniform as me and rare teal hair running to me with open arms.

"Hi Miku," I said as the girl hugged me to death. "OMG RINNY THATS ALL YOU SAY WHEN YOU DIDN'T SEE ME FOR WHAT 3 MONTHS?" Man I swear she was yelling like a maniac!

"s-sorry..I missed you?" I said gasping for air as she released me from her death hug.

"aww i missed you too Rinny," Miku reached in her school bag for a leek. I wasn't surprised that she kept a leek in her bag mainly because it is her favorite snack and in middle school she always had one so she could beat the crap out of a boy and have a delicious snack afterwards.

"Lets get going for school shall we?" I asked sweatdropping mainly because she was munching on the leek very slowly savoring the taste with idolizing eyes.

"Yeah, but I left my bro behind so i could run too you. He should be here any minute now," She said continuing to munch on the leek. Oh yeah I did forget to mention she had a hot brother named Mikuo and is the same age as us and I do have a little crush on him, but I don't show it. Yeah I'm a failure at love.

"There he is! Come on you slowpoke of a brother!" yelled Miku taking her last bite of the leek. He finally got here and took in a deep breath of air.

"Hi Rin. Sorry I'm late," He said scratching the back of his head. Miku reached in her brother's bag too take out another leek. I sighed. She will do anything just to eat a leek.

"No problem!Let's get going," I said with a smile. We walked all the way there walking and laughing at Miku because she ran out of leeks and said she wanted to go to the store to buy some more leeks,but luckily her brother brought more.

We finally got there and got seats for the ceremony for the first years. We had one more person in our group and that's Len Kagamine. It's weird we almost have the same last names,our birthdays are the same days but i'm a minute older, and we almost look the same. Len is very popular with girls, so main reason why he was late was... I guess you know what I'm saying. Random fact: I'm like his big sister.

"So when is the ceremony gonna start Rin?" Miku asked with a bored expression.

"I don't know. Mikuo?"

"10 minutes."

"We came too early!" Miku was now pouting and mumbling that they could have been at the store right now buying leeks. Three words: Obsessed. Leek .Girl.

"Rin,Miku,Mikuo!" There was Len waving too us smiling and running to us with his school bag and suite case behind him.

"Hey Banana King!'' I said grinning as he pouted annoyed at the nickname I called him.

"Rinny! You shouldn't be calling people names like that," Miku was pointing at me with a taller than normal leek.

"Yeah,sure Leek Princess," Mikuo was now in the conversation grinning. Len and I laughed.

"Hey you shouldn't be laughing Orange Queen!'' yelled Miku angrily. Len snorted. But before I could say something back Kaito just came in and ruined the fun.

"Hi everyone," Kaito said prince like.

"Hi Kaito!" Miku said hugging him.

"Yo,"

"Hey,"

And since he ruined the fun this is what I said. "Hey Ice cream King,"

"Hi Orange Queen," He smirked. I shrugged.

"Exactly what I said Kaito-kun!" Miku was enjoying the moment.

"Glad to know Miku, well I got to go. My ice cream is going to melt."

"Bye bye Kaito-kun!"

"See ya."

"Bye."

"See you around ice cream king." Kaito frowned and walked away.

"You see Rin you made my Kaito-kun unhappy!" Miku was now lightly hitting me with her leek. I rolled my eyes.

"When was Kaito yours?" I said smirking. That shut her up. Plus the ceremony was about to start. The principal was giving an introduction about the school and its history. Len was poking me on my arm.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Len stop it," whispered Rin. What Rin got was another poke on her arm.

"Len or else," she gave him a death glare. He smirked then poked her again.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Rin yelled out in frustration and everyone in the auditorium was staring at her. She blushed a deep red in embarrassment.

"Excuse me young lady is there anything wrong," The principal asked. Len was silently laughing.

"u-uh n-no mam," Rin said with a face red as a tomato. "Okay on with my speech," she said looking away from Rin.

~When the speeches was over~

"Mikuo! I can't believe Len did this too me!" Rin was gloomily walking with Mikuo to the list of dorms.

"It's all in the past now Rin," Mikuo said with a smile and a pat on the head. Rin was still embarrassed. Miku was talking to Kaito while Len was off getting himself a snack. Mikuo and Rin were checking which dorm number they were in and who were there dorm mates. Rin was hoping it would be Miku, so the day would be a little better.

"Rin stay here and look after the bags I'll check what room and I are in." Mikuo then took off to check. About a minute later Mikuo came back with a nervous look on. _oh god what happened?_ thought Rin and as if he could read minds he said nervously,"Well you see I got the dorm with my sister Miku a-and the school thinks you and Len are related some how..t-they put you guys in the same dorm."

" Hell NO, I'm not sharing a dorm with that idiot after what he did!"

"What's wrong? You got a dorm with an idiot?" Len said appearing with a banana in his hand. Rin glared at him.

"Yes I did Len Kagamine," Rin said softly. Len laughed. "Who's the idiot that has to share the dorm with you?" Before Rin could answer a loud ''NO!" by none other than Miku Hatsune. She ran over and hit Len with her leek. "Oww what was that for?" Len said rubbing where Miku hit him.

"I-I'm not sharing a d-dorm with Rinny! I'm sharing it with my brother!" Miku was crying like crazy.

"Miku what's wrong with your brother?" Mikuo asked with a sigh. Len was eating his banana watching Miku cry.

"EVERYTHING!" Rin chuckled. "Why do I have to share a dorm with my brother? Why does Len get to be dorm mates with my Rinny!" Miku continued. Len was now choking on his banana.

"WHAT! HELL NO! YOUR KIDDING RIGHT?" yelled Len with a face like an idiot.

"Exactly how I felt Len. I told you it was an idiot who I was sharing a dorm with," Rin said walking away with her bags to her dorm. Mikuo and Miku followed her. Len wouldn't follow. He just sat there. Mikuo ran back and carried him over his shoulder.

**Rin's P.O.V**

"Room 367, Room 367..." I was muttering the dorm number and the idiot asked this stupid question. "What dorm number are we?" stupid Len...

"What dorm number are we?" I walked faster away from him.

"What dorm number are we?''

"What dorm number are-?"

"Say we and your dead," I threatened. He smirked.

"We." I took his head and banged it too our dorm door. "Room 367. Happy now Len?" He shrugged. I opened our dorm and I grabbed my suit case and put it on the bed on the left.

"Rin...can I have the left bed?" Len asked nicely. WOAH WOAH! NICELY? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MEAN LEN A SECOND AGO?

"w-why are you being nice?" Len looked down. "I can be nice from time to time plus the left is the nearest to the T.V..."

"What ever,'' I said . I put my suitcase on the bed on the right. Once I did Len flicked my head.

"What the _hell _Len!" What happened to the nice Len?

"That was payback for banging my head on the dorm and watch the language potty mouth!" Len smirked.

''I hate you BANANA LOVER!" I grabbed my school bag and ran out the door to go and meet up with Miku and Mikuo.

"RIN KAGAMII COME BACK HERE!" Len yelled with anger because of the nickname i called him and ran after me. I was running when I was tripped by my rival Rui Kagene and i fell down the stairs. I moaned out in pain. Len came and stared in horror.

* * *

**Niki-chan: I hope its okai...Its my first time...so please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Niki-chan - Hey guys this chapter will be short mainly because my twin brother made this. One is because I'm sick and have a major head-ache and two he is practicing so he can write his own stories.**

**Nic- i hope it didn't suck that bad. I'm still a newbie on these stories...**

**Niki- more like noob...**

**Nic- Niki and I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V**

"Lenny~!" Rui glomped Len before he could help me. "Rui get off now!" Rui began to use her special ability Fake Crying and she knew that Len cannot take crying girls. This is like a pointless pokemon battle.

Rui used Fake Cry!

Len too much of a softie too not slap her silly!

Rui has won the battle!

"R-r-r-rui please st-stop crying! I-I'll make it for y-you!" Len was panicking while i kept moaning in pain. I hit the ground really hard. I think my ankle is broken since she did make me fall down the stairs. I landed head first to the hard concrete. Worst Day Of My Life! WILL ANYONE HELP ME? Thankfully Mikuo came and saw me on the ground.

"R-Rin what happened? Len what are you doing? Why are you not helping Rin? Why are you with that copycat?" Mikuo had like a million questions in his head right now. He picked me up bridal style. He led me out of the building to a bench. When we left I peeked at Len and he had an angry expression mixed with...Jealously?

"Rin how do you feel?" Mikuo asked while checking on my ankle that was in so much pain.

"Like crap." I said with a pained expression on my face. He rolled his jacket in a pillow like form and he laid it on the end of the bench and lightly grabbed the ankle that was I think broken on the jacket.

"Rin how about I get my sister,so you have your best friend by your side," suggested Mikuo. I smiled. "Yeah, go ahead," I said resting my head on my school bag. He ran off to get Miku. When he was gone the idiot came. "Rin," he said patting my head which still hurt like crazy. I growled.

"I was worried. What's wrong?" asked Len with a worried expression. Like he cares...Does he?

"Oh nothing It's just that I have a broken ankle an-"

"WHAT BROKEN ANKLE?"

"I don't think it's supposed to bend like this." I laughed at his stupidity.

"Hah I knew you'd laugh," He said with a smile. He chuckled and flashed me another smile.

_doki doki_

Why did my heart just beat faster? Do I like L-Len? What HELL No! I hate him!

"Oi Earth to Rin," Len was thumping my head with his finger.

"I'm back Len," I said. He blushed. He blushed?

_doki doki_

No no..I'm like his sister...Why does that make me sad? My eyes were getting teary.

"R-Rin? Why are you crying?" Len asked panicking again. I would have wiped my teary eyes away,but my arms were throbbing like heck.

"Nothing Len, nothing," I said lightly smiling for no reason. He wiped my tears with his sleeve.

"You know what will make you feel better?"

"What?" Len ran off somewhere and came back like a minute later with a peeled orange.

"Here Rin say ahhhhhhh." WTF! Len got nice again! My mouth was still closed. I'm still mad at him for talking to that Kagene. He knows I hate her.

"Rin, just open your mouth, so I can feed you." I shook my head.

"No."

"Your still mad at me?"

"Yes." Len just sat there then smirked. I did not like that look because when he gives a smirk he had a plan going on.

**Len's P.O.V**

Of course, I wouldn't want this orange to go to waste, so I thought of a plan for Rin to eat it even though she keeps refusing to eat her favorite food MAINLY because she's mad at me. And no I'm not gonna eat the orange. -_-

"Okay Rin you win." Rin gave me a "Your Planning Something" Look.

"Well Mikuo and Miku are coming, so I better leave before Miku murders me with a leek. See Ya, Rin." Then I ran to our dorm to rest and wait for Rin to get better so my plan will work.

* * *

**Niki- well that's over with...and i don't think it's that bad..just short...**

**Nic- Yeah yeah yeah Critic much?**

**Niki-whatever! well anyways review if you want **

**Nic-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything):**

**Miku's P.O.V**

I'll KILL that Kagamine Len. I swear he let Rinny get hurt, but doesn't help her,and just talks to that KAGENE! PLUS! HE left Rinny on the bench! UGHHH!

Mikuo was carrying sleeping Rinny to her dorm after going to the nurse's office. She just had a broken ankle and a huge bump on her head. she'll be better by a week or so. And it was the first day of school! LEN IS DEAD! Back to my plans on killing Len. I think my leeks will take care of Len. Hahaha~ I smirked.

"Miku."

"What Mikuo?"

"We don't kill FRIENDS, even though we want to make him die for not helping Rin and talking to that Rui girl," Mikuo said with fire in his eyes.

"Hmph." I knocked on the door then I heard Len's voice.

"Put away the leeks Miku!" Len shouted from the other side of the door.

"Hmph." I pretended I ate it.

"PUT AWAY THE LEEKS!"

"Fine Fine FINE!" I ate the leeks quickly. What does that boy have? X-Ray Vision?

Len opened the door. Mikuo put Rinny on her bed.

"Night guys." Len said and opened the door for us. I slapped his face hard.

"Night." Mikuo walked up to Len and slapped him too.

"Sorry dude," Miku said patting the blonde boy's shoulder.

"It's oka-" He was cut off again because Mikuo slapped him again.

"Sorry sorry that was out of line," Mikuo said patting the boy's shoulder again.

"no worries, I deserv-" Len was slapped again by Mikuo.

"Okay man, We're even." Mikuo said smiling.

"Are you done yet?" Len said annoyed now and starting to get hurt by the multiple of slaps he was getting. He got slapped once more by Mikuo.

"Okay, NOW, we're even..." Mikuo said waving Good Night and closing the door. I giggled.

"Nice Mikuo."

"I still don't think that Len is worthy for my Rin," he said looking at me.

"Me neither, Mikuo, Me neither." waaaiiiiitt, Did he just say his Rin?

**Rin's P.O.V**

I awoke form my sleep with a HUGE headache and a pile of papers on my desk. It was 11:57 A.M. I had a cast on my ankle.

"Great..." I can't believe I got injured on the first day of school. This is TERRIBLE! My headache was intense. I need Asprin...

I sat up and finally picked up the papers on my desk. Lucky for me it was HOMEWORK. Ugh... Sometimes I wonder why my life sucks. NOW, How am I gonna tell my mom that I got a broken ankle on the first day of high school. Yeah, I'd like to see you explain that to her.

I decided to close my eyes for a little while. Peace and Quiet. Ahhhh...

"HIIII RIINNNNN!" I should have known that would happen. I opened my eyes to see Len smiling like a little maniac.

"Ehhh. Hi Len..." I totally don't need to see Banana-tard today.

"So Rin! Did you eat breakfast yet?" He took off his yellow tie.

"Really Len? Really? Where am I going to get breakfast when I can't walk?" I rolled my eyes. Sometimes his stupidity really gives me horrible headaches.

"Hahahaha! I'm so stupid sometimes aren't I Rinny?" Why is he happy this morning? And nice... Ugh Nice again?

"What do you want Len?"

"Why would you think I need something, Rin?" He laughed. I just rolled my eyes.

"So Rin I got you some oranges!''My stomach growled. Len laughed and began cutting the oranges into tiny ..I really hate having headaches and being helpless. Len walked over with a plate of oranges and a bowl of soup. I sat up and began to eat some of the oranges Lenny-tard cut. From the corner of my eye I saw Len smirk.

**Len's P.O.V**

My plan is working. I bet you people reading this story think I like Rin. HELL NO! I love her. I've had this crush since I met her. I don't show it but, I really care about her. Heh How CORNY. -.-"

I started to hum "Fire Flower" while I sat next to Rin and turned on the t.v.

I saw that Rin had some of the orange's juice at corner of her mouth. I smirked. I leaned in and licked the corner of her mouth.

"LEN KAGAMINE, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"I turned to see the dorm door open and a Mikuo with huge fire in his eyes. I sighed as I got the empty plate and took it too the sink. I saw that Rin had a huge blush on her face and was still frozen.

"Len! What do you think your doing!" yelled Mikuo. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys saw. I licked the corner of her mouth. What else?" I said casually as I dodged the leeks Miku was throwing. I check Rin again and saw that she had fainted. I laughed.

Mikuo then punched me on the head. "WHAT THE HELL!" I rubbed the top of my head. Miku was eating the leeks crying and saying "Im losing my best friend to that baka Kagamine!" What I didn't know is that Mikuo grabbed a leek and bashed my head with it. And I not so magically blacked out.

Awww, Shit...

* * *

**I'm SOOOO SORRY! That I haven't been updating! I've been so busy! I'm already working on the next chapter!~**

**Sorry this chapter was short I just wanted to give you something before halloween.!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
